Alone
by Aguna
Summary: I'm curious, how does it feel to drive the child you have watched growing up since the age of eight into committing suicide? The question was sent to every communicator of every hero by a smug mercenary.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: don't own

Sum: after the invasion, might evole into a story^^

* * *

He looked down the little text message, it read:

_After my parents death I always feared to be left alone again. Now, these last few weeks of solitude, were just too much for me._

It wasn't his first or even second attempt. No the words just wouldn't come out right something like _'you knew I always feared to be left alone again'_ would sound like he blamed the others for his action. It was his own decision to do this. _'I am sorry'_ would be a lie, too. He wasn't sorry in a way it felt natural to do this. Maybe he should have made his decision years ago, it would have saved them all a lot of unnecessary drama. Strangely at ease he let the lighter drop in his livingroom, watching as the spark found its way to the oil on the floor and pressed sent on his mobile phone. The flames consumed he previously oh so cherished pictures of friends and the family he built here. Wonderful people until something went wrong and he either got replaced as son and partner or blamed as scapegoat for a necessary lose. Well they would have to find someone new to blame, he was sick and tired of it. As the fire destroyed the last material properties of Richard John Grayson they created space for something new, or rather someone...

* * *

Sargeant Amy looked at the text message with a sick feeling in her stomach. She had been the instructor of the rookie Richard Grayson, a bright if not sometimes a little clumsy kid. He had taken the last weeks off to get somethings straight. At first she thought girlfriend or maybe boyfriend trouble, but this, this sounded just wrong. The news of the fire already confirmed her worst fears but she suppressed them, arriving at the crime scene all she could do was nod as the suggestion of suicide came up, the fire was down professional and kept to one flat, and showed her mobile phone.

"Kent we got to drive to Buldhaven", called Louis as he entered the room with his usual smile, "the Wayne heir committed suicide", he froze that couldn't be not true, not his godson.

"Mr Wayne", called a secretary in the middle of an important meeting," not now", he answered and forced a smile to his business partners. "But it is about your oldest son", tried the woman again. "What ever it is can surly wait", was his dismissive reply. There was a short silence and then "as you wish, sir", her tone had gotten frosty. Two hours later he left the building only to be surrounded by a bunch of reporters. " How do you feel about the suicide of your ward?" He paused refusing to believe what he just heard and stormed to his car.

* * *

I'm curious how does it feel to drive the child you have watched growing up since the age of eight through emotional abuse into committing suicide? The question was sent to every communicator of every hero by a smug mercenary.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: don't own

Sum: after the invasion, might evolve into a story^^

-well damn, hadn't expected so much feedback, I just wanted to write a suicide note without actual suicide and Slade insulting the other heroes. Dick is a social person and forcing him into solitude is emotional abuse in my opinion, the worst kind of abuse, at least in my opinion.

* * *

_After my parents death I always feared to be left alone again. Now, these last few weeks of solitude, were just too much for me._

This sentence was the first on the front page of many newspapers. Dick's life was discussed by strangers while his former friends and family remained silent. Unspoken accusations of guilt were heavy in the air, forcing them to lower their heads from the unseen weight on their shoulders. I_ never meant to hurt him _or other words in defence never crossed their lips. The truth was they knew they had hurt their friend as an easy way to manage their own grief. Dick's decision wasn't good, but between several bad ones is wasn't the worst either. Sometimes there were no good choices and_ they knew it._ They simply had expected him to carry the burden they couldn't, they just didn't expect him to break.

Slade's words were accusation enough as it was, nobody dared to mention them, because they couldn't help but agree...

Clark felt sick in his job. It was the topic of course, they could use it as start for articles of the modern youth, depression, pressure as a celebrity child, abusive parents or just a new scandal surrounding Wayne. His own guilt was pumping like liquid Kryptonite through his veins, he felt miserable and couldn't turn to anyone. _Did Dick feel that way before he killed himself?_ He suppressed the unbidden thought at once, even though a small part of him couldn't help but think _yes._

Tim was sick and tired of school. It seemed like everybody was looking at him and talking about Dick's suicide. How he had loved and admired his older brother, the always happy little ball of energy. How could he be destroyed, how could _he destroy him_? He avoided them, avoided even the face in the mirror, because that staring back at him was the worst, the monster who killed his beloved older brother.

Bruce tried his best to ignore the looks and whispers around him. _Was that how Dick had felt in his last days on the mount of Justice._ He shoved the thought away and tried to concentrate on his works. The accusations of child abuse were everywhere. How could a father just sit back and watch as his son was driven too such lengths of desperation? Dick had been his light and he had failed to protect him, what good was he if he couldn't protect his family? Worthless that's how he felt, that's what he was, completely worthless.

Wally sat in a darkened room. He never thought he might be sick of the watching television, yet here he was. Why? Because every god damn sender seemed to have the topic of his friends suicide or remained him of him. Dick hadn't accused them of anything, yet everybody knew it was their fault. They didn't need the smug words of a mercenary to acknowledge it. They as the orphans second family, to turn away from him, of course Dick would do something drastic. The first time he became a hero and now...

He didn't want to think about it anymore, yet not thinking about him felt disrespectful. Twisting on his bed he drifted into a relentless sleep.

* * *

_I'm curious how does it feel to drive the child you have watched growing up since the age of eight through emotional abuse into committing suicide?_ The question was sent to every communicator of every hero by a smug mercenary.

But where was the body? Anser there was non. Pictures of his parents and the stuffed toy elephant were missing, too. It told one with a trained eye everything of importance. Dick was still alive and kicking, sick of his life as Wayne's ward he faked his death in this very public way. His own status in the spineless government allowed him to see the scene of crime as one of the very first and close it. It wouldn't be for Dick's efforts to be destroyed by a desperate detective or two. No if his boy wanted a new start he would get one, under his supervision of course...


End file.
